Fourth Princess Ezra Em Brtiannia
Ezra has quite the attitude on her, preferring to do what she pleases without taking orders from anyone. She is very high opinionated and often seems to hold no respect for anyone. She does not even listen to what Renji, Riku, Shoichi, or Rainbow tell her. This makes her a bit dangerous and unpredictable, which allows her to be safe on her own for most of the time. Her mouthy attitude has caused even potential kidnappers to run from her. She is also pretty physically strong as she enjoys lifting weights at least once a day for an hour and a half. She began this when she was only fifteen years old, not wanting to be one of the weaker princesses as she would say it. Her greatest bench press is perhaps up to 285 pounds. If Ezra does not have at least one joint a day, or even a some type of alcoholic beverage in place of a joint she can become very moody and unpredictable. She has been known to become very violent, throwing any object across the room and smashing things with her fists. Once she busted a guard’s jaw in her fit for weed. Now and then after putting on her ventriloquist act, Ezra’s throat will become very sore to where she will often either try to ignore it by smoking a joint or by asking Rihanna for a type of herbal remedy to ease the pain. She is often advised not to speak for a few hours, but she has a hard time listening to such orders and later on regrets it when she loses her voice for a day or so. History Ezra Em Britannia is the fourth princess born in Pendragon. Unlike most of her siblings, she was one of the few to actually be born at a hospital, the Senata Memorial Hospital. For the first several years of her life, Charles allowed Ezra’s mother, the Duchess Selena Em raise their daughter outside the palace in her private villa just East of the palace. However at the age of fifteen, Ezra’s mother was killed by a member of the Resistance and surged her extreme dislike for any member of the Resistance who consistently battled against Britannia. Having nowhere to go, she was brought to the Britannian palace to live. Feeling out of place, particularly with so many siblings, some more educated and sophisticated than she, Ezra got involved into distancing herself from them quite often. It wasn’t long after she met a young wild teenager named Nikka who first got Ezra to try some weed. From there, it escalated into an addiction over the years. Despite the fact Nikka later died from heart failure, Ezra hasn’t stopped smoking weed. What’s worse was that upon meeting Urufu and Chieko, she even began to drink and get drunk. Adjusting to life in the palace was hard for Ezra as most of her siblings, particularly Rainbow, Riku, and Shoichi did not approve of her behavior. Rainbow has often stated to Ezra that to “become high or drunk every day is quite childish” and Ezra has retorted that Rainbow should “mind her own fucking business”. Having so many siblings from different mothers Ezra has loudly claimed that her father was a whore, much to the detriment of her brothers and sisters. She doesn’t care what they think however as she’s very highly opinionated. She would even tell Renji off in a heart beat, not caring about the consequences. Because Ezra lives wildly, such as going mountain climbing or riding a motorcycle with full throttle power without protective gear, it has been claimed she has a death wish. She has even gone so far as to walking down “dangerous” territories through Area 11. When reprimanded, she simply replied that she was just looking for a good time. The actual truth was, Ezra was looking for a smoking buddy and she thought perhaps one of the Elevens would smoke up with her. It had been her ploy to get one or two of them high enough to tell her where the Resistance was in the hopes she could find her mother’s killer. Deep down, Ezra holds a grudge for her mother’s death. She wants revenge, but with always being high or drunk she is unable to set her plan fully into motion. Her pain is a secret though as no one truly knows how she feels about her mother’s death. For Ezra has never cried from the time her mother was killed. Some would say she cannot produce tears. The truth is, Ezra thinks that crying is a waste of time. Then again, so is constantly smoking marijuana and drinking alcoholic beverages, but she would never admit to that. Ezra has very few friends she trusts, which is why she is often either alone, or with Chieko or Urufu somewhere. When she has nothing better to do, she will taunt her brothers and sisters from up one side and down the other until the moment they actually beg or command her to leave them. She will then sarcastically salute them, call them losers or retards, flip them off now and then and leave them for what little peace they are able to gain. Someday though, Ezra hopes to move out of the palace, far away from her “boring and uptight siblings”. But for now she is unable to do so due to the constant attacks of the Black Knights. As a princess of the Britannian empire her life like all the others is in danger as she does not know much about warfare. Ezra however does know how to fight, preferring the style of street fighting mixed with taekwondo. Hidden somewhere under her blouse upon her right hip, she carries a switch blade which she expertly uses when she needs to. On her left hip she carries a nine millimeter pistol fully loaded at all times. However because she is a princess, Ezra has been told repeatedly to get a Knight for her added protection, or one would be chosen for her. For years Ezra has ignored this order until recently around the age of nineteen it has become insistent and more annoying. Recently she has began to think of appointing Chieko as her personal Knight and Champion, but she also wants Chieko to have a say in it as well. For the time being, Ezra is content enough to get high or drunk while waiting for the opportunity to find her mother’s killer. Only by killing the person responsible will she feel she can finally be at peace. In the meantime, she is forced to live and put up with her loser siblings as she calls them. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *''Ventriloquist:'' '''Despite being sober, high, or drunk, Ezra can manipulate her voice into different vocal tones and throw her voice anywhere around her, even across the room. She has even managed to freak Ashanti out by making a cat statue suddenly start talking in a deep monotone voice. With her ventriloquist acts, she has made quite the fools of visiting diplomats as well. *Metalakinesis: When she is in the mood, such as feeling utterly bored or when she is angry, Ezra can cause almost any type of metal to bend or fold, then unbend and unfold into different types of forms. Once in a while she will cause metal to crush upon itself, making it collapse in on itself. The only type of metal she has never been able to bend or crush are the Knightmare Frames. Trivia '''Coming Soon! ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family